


【莱杨】小别胜新婚

by AgentS_MIB



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentS_MIB/pseuds/AgentS_MIB
Summary: 突发短篇原著向！皇帝莱~亲王杨~





	【莱杨】小别胜新婚

“现在出现在舰载电梯口的是……是皇帝陛下！女士们，先生们，在历经了三个月的全国巡视之后，我们的凯撒再次回到他忠实的费沙都城。”  
无数主持人站在现场直播的摄像机前兴奋地高呼着，他们纷纷示意同事将镜头转向远处伯伦希尔的电梯口。那尊金色的身影正随着电梯缓缓降落。

“啊，皇帝陛下冲电梯底端的迎接人员招手示意了。”眼尖的帝国TV主持人激昂地说道。无数镜头内，金色的身影忽然三步并作两步地向下快步走去，他冲到了电梯的底端，他将一个黑色的身影拥入怀中。  
正在脑海中百无聊赖地计算还有多久可以回狮子泉宫吃午饭的杨威利，被突如其来的拥抱和远处猛然炸出来的尖叫声吓了一跳。

“莱因哈特……现在是直播。”小心挣扎了一下之后，前元帅再次对自己和丈夫的力量比有了更加直观地认识，只好轻轻地点一点他的胸口。  
“我知道！”金发爱人的脸上露出孩子气的笑容，冰蓝的双眸里满是狡黠的跃跃欲试“但我忍不住了。”枉顾远处的持续飙升的“看哪，陛下又把亲王抱起来了！”尖叫以及杨被抱起来那刻，下意识地锤了自己后背两下。新银河帝国的开国君主莱因哈特，当着全银河媒体的面，扛着自己的丈夫直接上了专车。

“说真的，你计划这个多久了。”一上车就被压在座位上接受爱人密集亲吻的亲王，无奈地圈住了皇帝的脖子。  
金发帝王上车后只冲前面司机使了一个眼神，让他把隔板升起，然后就全心全意地对付起亲王爱人的双唇和领口。  
“从你拒绝和朕一起逡巡国土的那天起。”  
莱因哈特的双手一只比一只更不老实。右手熟稔地扯开杨的脖颈衣扣，左手直攻要害，插进底下的皮带里，握上了杨的下体。  
刚才还能勉强开玩笑的银河亲王，瞬间僵住：“天……”  
他无力地回吻着丈夫单刀直入地进攻：“能不能至少等车子开出机场。”  
“不能。”  
莱因哈特在杨张开双唇的瞬间，将自己的灵舌突入爱人的口腔当中。两条湿濡炙热的家伙在杨的上下颚之间缱绻流连，尽情地涂画着整个深喉，把所有的伶牙俐齿和反对意见都封存在流下口水的唇齿间。

“朕已经说了，”感到身下的反抗逐渐虚弱，单薄的胸膛开始猛烈地上下起伏。被杨双颊绯红，双目迷离的美景吸引着。莱因哈特伸出右手，刮了一下杨那鲜艳欲滴的双唇。  
“从你拒绝跟朕出巡的那天起，你就失去了今天的反对权力。”

感到空气重新回到肺部，杨喘息着支撑起眼皮。他的爱人此时犹如巡视回来，准备饱餐一顿的雄狮一般。长发被捋到脑后，披风被随手扯下。  
冰蓝的双眸眯成欲念的细缝，冷峻的薄唇上爱人的舌头引诱地在唇边滑了一圈。  
“朕刚刚下飞船前就让艾密尔和车队大好招呼了。”莱因哈特重新将大半的重量压在杨的身上，“今天从费沙航空港到狮子泉宫，我们有最起码两倍的时间可以享受。”  
感受到身下忽然一凉。和平之后彻底疏于锻炼的杨威利，脑海中浮现出大大的“game over”。

皮带被年轻的爱人三下五除二地解开，并唰得一下直接整个从裤腰上抽掉。  
不同于往日不把上半身扒光不开动下半身的作风，今天的爱人，单刀直入，直奔主题。  
杨向后仰起脖颈。皇帝专车虽然宽敞，但也不可能比拟正常的床铺。往日里还能利用双人床的面基和被褥进行游击战抵抗的杨，此时只能被金色狮子牢牢吮吸着喉结。被金发爱人紧紧地禁锢在专车的后座沙发之上。

大事不妙地感受着长裤和内裤被已经非常熟练的爱人一口气全部扒了下来。光滑的臀肉霎时间和被车内空调熏陶了一上午的冰冷皮垫来了个亲密接触。  
瞬间让自己的全身紧绷起来，双腿更无法控制地微微颤抖着。

“莱因哈特！”感到在这样下去，自己可能真的会被赤身裸体地按在皇帝专车被做的汁液淋漓。杨只得愿赌服输地喊了起来：“我错了。我真的知道错了。下次一定陪你一起。”  
“这次是我偷懒了。咱们回宫再做吧。”  
“我……我今天都听你的。”

皇帝的目光擦着杨的眼皮底溜了一圈，双唇勾起玩味的笑容。他不在回应，直接低下头，含住了杨的下体。原本感觉有些冰冷的车内，似乎瞬间被点燃了一丛炉火。

杨猛地抓住车椅的靠垫，双唇在头颅先后再次大幅抛开的那一刻，粗喘着大张着。脑海中开始有丛丛烟花从意识水下升起，迸裂在情欲的天空中，恍惚得他眼前一片白光。  
听着杨甜腻又短促的急喘，津津有味挑逗着肉物的皇帝陛下，在心里偷笑着弯起眼睛。

修长白净的大腿在自己地又一轮猛吸中，不自觉地踢踏起来，无意识地蹭起自己的腰部和大腿。  
“莱……嗯呐……莱因哈特，别……嗯……这…样。会被…外……外面看见的……”  
年轻的帝王，将双手插入杨的臀丘底端，带着薄茧的大掌把两瓣滚圆挤弄其中。  
配合着自己吮吸的节奏，一紧一松地掐弄着。  
杨的喃喃抗议开始变调。甜腻的呻吟盖过了成句的发言。  
“这车上……呼——也……呼——套啊”似乎也听出来自己声音中的浓烈情欲。杨开始调整呼吸，竭力蹦出最后几串单词。  
“还……呼——滑剂……呼——”  
莱因哈特的双手开始从臀丘滑向大腿下方。滑腻的皮肤仿佛上好的绸缎，吸黏着自己的手掌不愿从上面分开。  
他变换着双手的姿势，把爱人的双腿分得更开一些，把爱人的下肢慢慢抬起，向胸口折去。  
“呜——”腰部的悬空，让杨再次惶恐起来。曾经为这个姿势付出的卧床和治疗让他记忆犹新。  
而从皮垫上揭起来的臀部，瞬间被车内的冷气包围，更是逼出自己一阵战栗。  
肉物进一步在莱因哈特的口腔内昂首提胸，后穴则在车内空调的转向里，无法控制地自我收缩起来。

“莱茵哈特……莱茵哈特……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
在爱人恶劣地最后一轮吮吸中，银河亲王成功地迸发在银河征服者的嘴里。

摸了摸嘴角的白浊。莱茵哈特直起身子，满意地打量着已经瘫软下去的爱人的躯体。  
他伸手按了一下前方隔板上的一个按钮。座位的底下的一个小抽屉唰得蹦了出来。  
杨威利瞪大眼睛，无话可说地看着自己的丈夫从皇帝座驾的底部，拿出来一瓶润滑剂和一个套套。  
“朕的专车，都是宫内省仿着黄金树那帮老东西的车子制作的。”舒展了一下脖颈，莱茵哈特开始慢条斯理地解开自己的衣扣和皮带。  
“这个暗格，据说以前是放配枪用的。”金发帝王顶起跪坐在专车座位上的军裤膝盖，细细地碾磨着杨的后穴与大腿内侧。他把繁杂的外套直接扔在了地上。  
“黄金树的老家伙们肩不能扛手不能提，自然需要这玩意保命。”莱因哈特将自己的利器从半褪下的裤子里拿出，“但朕从来不会让自己的配枪离身。”他低头吻住有些恍惚地杨，暧昧狎昵的话语从两人交缠的唇舌间泄出，“所以朕在那里面，放了更要命的东西。”  
“杨……”莱因哈特开始在爱人的脖颈与锁骨出落下点点碎吻。

双手再次忙碌起来，将杨已经前襟大开的礼服上衣悉数扒开。  
匀称修长的胴体，从黑色的礼服里被一点点地剥开。  
白净的皮肤，在莱伊哈特呼出的热气与空调的冷风的共同作用下，立起一片片颗粒。  
“杨……”将上衣褪到手肘处之后，年轻的帝王咽下一口口水，将身下的爱人在深色的长椅上翻了个个儿。  
爱人微颤着被自己压在了冰冷的皮垫上。  
已经露出的颤颤开合的肩胛骨，诱惑着自己俯下身去，用双唇点缀出更多的红痕爱迹。  
莱因哈特的双手从杨的双臂开始滑过，滑向肩膀，滑向腰侧，滑向臀丘，滑向大腿。  
已经散架的衣衫在自己的这轮逡巡中纷纷欠身离去，退开在专车地盘的一片狼藉之上。  
莱因哈特吐出舌头，在爱人最敏感的脊椎某处轻轻一滑。  
已然不着一缕的爱人，便在又一串剧烈的颤抖中，瘫软在深色的车座之上。  
莱因哈特轻笑着挪开膝盖，他拿起润滑剂在指尖倒出一些。  
在杨呜咽地呻吟与挣扎中，金发皇帝不容置疑地将手指挺入爱人的身子里。  
“嗡——”车内的一切开始向左偏倒。被情欲蒸腾的大脑恍惚的杨，忽然意识到已经开到费沙郊外的大转盘处了。

“也就是说，离狮子泉宫，还有半小时。”  
杨聚集起脑内全部仅剩的清明，慢慢地盘算着。

“不止半小时哦。”  
爱人带着蛊惑与占有欲的话语在耳后响起。  
突入的手指，随着转车的打转，也一同向左侧刮搔着。  
结实胸肌与炙热的温度 压向自己的整个后背。  
“朕特地跟宫内省说了，这次回宫，我们走新修的高架。”  
身后的汁液叽咕声愈来愈大，杨被压在座椅上大口大口地粗喘着。  
身下冰冷的皮垫吸附在自己情痒难耐的胸口与小腹之上。  
身上炙热的温度随着又突入一根的手指愈发滚烫。

“这样，会比之前的老路，至少多走20分钟。”  
耳后的爱人与恶魔还在互溶着身份，撕咬住自己的耳垂和颈后肉，细细品尝着。  
“在抵达狮子泉宫之前，我们至少还有一个小时的时间可以尽情享受。”  
恶魔将爱人一口吞下，露出着对欢好的饥渴，在杨的蜜穴内，加入了最后一根手指。

黄金狮子的标志在黑色的车身上威风凛凛。漆黑的专车被夹在开道与护卫的车辆内，飞快地驶过一条又一条被封锁的街道。  
银河系的各家媒体还在继续报道着。成千上百个的屏幕内，银河开国者扛起自己曾经的宿敌，现在的爱人的那一幕，被反复播放着。  
记者和主持人们无奈地摇头轻笑着，谈论起皇家夫夫的恋爱史与婚后生活。对于刚才的一幕，小别胜新婚的标题出现在每个视频片段的下方。

只是没人知道的是，这场议论中心的焦点人物，现在居然正在自己的专车内公然实践着爱的交合。

“啊……啊……嗯呐……啊……”屈起的右臂在支撑了2秒钟之后，再次“轰然”倒下。宇宙第一智将被身后不断加速的利器进攻，挑逗得浑身酥麻酸软。  
恍惚之间，杨感到自己搭在两边的双手被爱人从后方插入十指。它们收拢着，攥紧着，配合着又一发仿佛要顶入心脏的攻击，将自己整个人都钉在座椅之上。

听得身下的爱人开始发出细细碎碎的呻吟，莱因哈特满意又贪婪地将自己的腰胯又沉下去几分。爱人柔软的滚圆被自己下体的毛发蹭得一片红晕，后穴内的蜜液被自己不断抽插顶弄的利器带出一大股，染得两人的下身都一片泥泞。

“莱因哈特……慢、慢一点……”爱人终于忍不住哀哀地讨饶起来，湿濡又细碎的呢喃，如同爱人蹭在自己胳膊上的乌发一样，挠得莱因哈特心中的情热更加汹涌澎湃。  
金发帝王一边更加肆意尽情地驱动着腰肢，向更深处撞击，一边直起身子，意犹未尽地舔舐着嘴唇，又意犹未尽地用目光舔舐身下已然不知今夕何夕的爱人。

黑色的长椅皮垫之上，修长匀称的蜜色身躯不着一缕。单薄的肩胛骨颤颤巍巍地开合着，连带着上面点点玫红吻痕也跟着鲜活起来。  
杨的脸颊之下，收不住的口水把皮垫弄湿了一大快。汗湿的发丝黏着在上面，随着侧脸的每一口呼气起起伏伏。

“杨……”莱因哈特俯下身去，抓住杨长大嘴唇的那一刻，将自己的舌头推出爱人的软腭之间。  
“莱……莱……”仿佛有无数道热气在肌肤上蒸腾，杨感到自己的视野内一片湿漉漉的金色。他张嘴想说些什么，却只得到被勾搭着描画过整个上颚的两条灵舌。  
后方的进犯已经到了白热化的阶段。他在浮浮沉沉里，除了感知到一点大腿根的抽搐之外，尽已经不能把蜜穴被占有的极乐快感和臀丘被剐蹭，被连击的酥麻隐痒中分辨出来。

那感觉，就仿佛是沉静的池水忽然被注入的一眼温泉。一股股，一圈圈，以后穴为基点，散开无边无尽的情欲涟漪，最终把自己的半个意识都拉下了水面。

然而，被后方力量牢牢压住的腰腹与下身，毕竟还连接着自己的肉物。在爱人的一轮轮进攻中悄然兴奋起来的肉物，逼得自己不得不拼尽剩下的最后一点力气，将将撑起一点胯部，好让自己的肉物不至于被死死地压在冰冷的皮垫之上。

只是，上半身的纾解，随着后方温度干脆利落的压顶，让自己完全爱莫能助。被后方刺激得坚硬无比的乳粒与胸肌，严丝合缝地贴着座椅。光滑的皮垫尽情地拥有了整个胸口，在一次次摩擦中，最终大胆热情地黏了上去。  
而原本还能摇晃的脖颈与头颅，在爱人加深了那个舌吻之后，可怜兮兮地被固定成一泓极不舒服的弧线。丰沛的头发随着脑袋向后抛去，散落在汗湿又敏感的肩膀之上。

“莱……我……不行……”当听到向后仰到极限的颈椎，发出令人焦虑的咔嚓声。杨终于有些害怕了，他奋力张开双唇，调整着呼吸，趁着莱因哈特的舌头放过自己的间隙瞬间，甜腻又断断续续地反应着自己的窘境。

专车忽然颠簸了一下，似是开过什么路障。杨陡然呻吟了一声，随着这一下颠簸，后方体内的那柄重器，一个突击。终于深入前所未至之处。

莱因哈特听到自己的喉咙内发出一声急促的低吼。他松开亲吻，松开十指，双手的指尖滑过汗湿肩膀、脊椎、蝴蝶骨……然后牢牢地禁锢着适才还在黑色的皮垫上扭动出情潮老化的腰杆，并贴心地将爱人的胯部又抬起来几分。

纹着金色有翼狮子的专车在前后护卫的陪同下，呼啸着开过又一个十字路口。费沙TV关于凯撒还都的报道已经第一时间传遍了整个银河帝国。主持人郑重地介绍着此次巡视的成果，而在报道的末尾，凯撒在机场扛起亲王殿下的画面，被配上了欢乐的背景音乐。

“据宫内省的相关消息人士对外透露，原本考虑到突变的边境星云和超新星爆炸，凯撒的团队预定在下个月才能返回费沙。然而下个月，是凯撒与亲王殿下结婚十周年，这九年内从未缺席过一次结婚纪念日的凯撒，决定继续践行这一传统，亲自规划航线，提前返航。”  
“费沙TV在此，也提前祝福陛下与杨殿下，十周年结婚纪念日快乐！”

专车内，撞击、粗喘、呻吟与咕啾咕啾的水声，充斥着整个空间。“杨…杨…”莱因哈特难耐地埋下头颅，虚虚地咬住黑发爱人的脖颈。他将身下已然熟软松瘫的腰胯和臀丘，进一步掐弄着抬高。感受着爱人的蜜穴，在自己疾风骤雨般的撞击里，狂欢般地收缩绞紧。

而他的爱人，现在竟已不能回应半分。被松开的双手，乏力地瘫在原地；布满红晕的面颊上，是更加失神的黑眸，与让口涎彻底失控的半张双唇。整个身子，居然只有被爱人提溜起来的臀部，尚还保存着几分收缩躲闪的力气。杨堪堪地岔开大腿，拉起腰臀跪爬着。融在身上一次又一次炙热的索取之中

忽然……  
“啊啊——”最后一记撞击被爱人的双手牢牢固定在原位，瞬间充斥后穴的温凉汁液与盛大狂喜，激得杨浑身一下子紧绷起来。他把额头向下埋去，深深地抵住皮垫，发出甜腻的长吟。

“陛下，殿下，我们现在离狮子泉宫还有20分钟的路程了。”司机的声音忽然从车顶的喇叭处响起。

莱因哈特喘着粗气，将身下的胴体翻过来。他胡乱地亲吻过爱人的整个面颊，滑向爱人的喉结，开始尽情地吮吸。  
“还有20分钟，我们要抓紧了。”他戏谑地呢喃了一声，双手猛地将杨的大腿一拉，肉器与蜜穴再次严丝合缝。

 

20分钟的车程外，被安妮罗杰女大公殿下悄悄提前送回来的亚历山大，正被侍从们牵着在正殿门口站好。今年刚满四岁的帝国皇储，满心都是想给两位父亲一个惊喜的愉悦，殊不知自己很快就要目睹人生的第一个准.极限场景。

他直到自己上了中学之后，才终于搞清楚，杨爹爹那天为何会裹着父皇的礼服披风，被父皇哼着歌儿从专车上抱了下来……以及父皇为何在看到自己的第一个反应居然是面红耳赤。

（完）


End file.
